


Let's Just Say I Have Issues

by MadQueenCori



Category: Issues (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueenCori/pseuds/MadQueenCori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's old friend, Eli, came on tour with them and little did Tyler know, he was falling in love. She's promised Michael to keep her hands off of his band members.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ISSUES sadly OR ANY OTHER BAND/ BAND MEMBERS THAT GET MENTIONED. might mention some self destruction</p><p>Own: Elizabeth Valentina Cooper</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I am sitting at a restaurant, in Atlanta, getting situated. A bunch of guys roll up in the restaurant. I glance up at them then glanced back down on at the menu. I hear footsteps walk up me.

“Elizabeth Cooper?” I hear someone say.  
“Yeah…” I look up at him, “Michael Bohn?”  
“The one and only,” He says.  
I stand up, “I've missed you!”  
"I've missed you too! Oh my God, Eli, you've changed so much," Michael says as he pulls me into a hug.  
"Yeah...," I say with a smile as I hug him back.  
“You look amazing though,” He says.  
“Thank you. Who are these lovely guys you have with you?” I ask kindly.  
“Tyler, Ty, Sky, AJ, and Josh,” Michael replies. As he says each name, he gestures his arms towards each one, “Guys this is Elizabeth. She was my neighbor growing up and she was my best friends before we split ways after high school.”  
“Nice to meet you all,” I say.  
“You too,” All the guys reply with.  
“Why don’t you guys eat with me?” I say.  
“Sounds awesome,” Tyler pipes up.  
“Yeah,” Michael says.

I sit back down and Michael sits on my left and Tyler ends up on the right of me. The other guys just pile in. The waiter delivers my drink and takes their drink order. I pour sugar into my drink, stirring it up.

“What have you been up to Michael?” I ask.  
“I’m in a band with these dudes. We are about to start tour tomorrow,” Michael answers, his face twitching slightly, “You?”  
I observe his twitching before speaking again, “I’m doing online college, getting my degree for music production. I was thinking about making my house into a recording studio.”  
“Do you still live in the same house that you did growing up?” He questions.  
“Yeah….Mom and Dad moved to the Virgin Islands,” I answer.  
“When you make your house a recording studio, you should call up our manager and we’ll totally record with you,” Sky says.  
“That would be excellent…Sky right?” I say.  
“Yes ma’am,” He answers.

The waiter comes by and he gets our orders. Michael and I caught up with each other. The gentlemen just chatted away. It was nice reconnecting with my use to be best friend.

“Come on tour with us,” He asks.  
“Michael, I have school,” I answer.  
“Come on…please,” He begs.  
“I can’t manage…school and being on tour with you gentlemen,” I say honestly.  
“Would you like to come on tour with us?” Michael questions.  
“Yes, but I can’t,” I say to him.  
“Ellllllliiiiii,” Michael starts.

The waiter puts down our food and we eat. I somehow manage to regret coming to this restaurant. I look at Michael as he eats. I swallow my bite, taking a deep breath, preparing myself for my life changing decision.

“I’ll go with you guys,” I say.  
“Really? You want to?” Michael says as he swallows his bite.  
“Yes,” I say.

Michael smiles hugely. We continue to eat in an awkward comfortable silence. I just thought about this possible mistake. I asked the waiter to put my stuff separate check. I write down my number on a paper. I hand it to Michael. He smiles as he takes. He takes out his phone and type in my number. He smiles and leans over, kissing my cheek. God, it was just like it used to be.

“You know where I live. So you know where I’ll be,” I got up with my check.  
“See you later hopefully,” Michael says.  
“Bye…,” Tyler says.  
“Bye,” Said the rest of the guys.

I paid my check and walked outside. I walk to my car and get in. I sit there and sigh quietly. I start the car and headed towards home. It was great seeing Michael again. Michael and I have a complicated pass. I hated him when I first met him. I use to go to his house to get baby sat by his parents. My parents would baby sit him when his parents wanted to go out. We use to play outside and I would always ended up on top of him, pushing his face in dirt. When we started 8th grade I found out he had tourettes. He had them for a while but he told me the first day of 8th grade. When he started high school, we still managed to be best friends. He beat up my first ex-boyfriend and got called my boyfriend a lot. In 10th grade, something happened; I don’t know how to explain it. He came over one day and we were watching movies on the couch in the loft.

=FLASHBACK=  
“Wo-would you go to homecoming with me?” He voice a bit shaky, I figured it was from his tourettes.  
“Like…as friends?” I ask.  
“Yeah….,” He states his eyes lost all hope.  
“Don’t lie Michael,” I commented.  
“I meant like do you want to be my date?” He restates his question from before.  
For some reason I got all happy over that, “Yes!”  
=FLASHBACK ENDS=

I went to homecoming with him and our parents saw this coming. We went to homecoming. We had a great time. During our dance to a slow song, we kissed and…well, it was amazing. A week after that Michael asked me out and I said yes. We dated for a few months after that. We had a talk one day and we decided we were better off friends. I took us until that summer to finally getting comfortable with each other again. He was my first whilst we were dating, to be honest. Graduation happens and I ran off to California and I guess he’s been in bands since then. I find myself at home and parked in my drive way. I missed my best friend. I got inside of my house and my phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out and look at it. Unknown number. I press the open button.  
Hey It’s Michael. I hope your packing. Sleep well. We’ll be there at 8am to pick you up. I remember the way  
I smiled and saved the number to my phone. My phone buzzed again.  
Hey, it’s Tyler, Michael’s best friend. We met at the restaurant. I practically had to beg for your phone number. See you tomorrow   
I laughed a little. I saved Tyler’s number into my phone. I crawled into my pajamas. I pulled out my old high school scrap book. I curled up in bed and I looked through the pictures and saw the one from prom. I hate this section of the scrap book. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep. I could pack in the morning. I get up at 6 A.M. anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 6AM, like I knew I was going to. I climbed into the shower. After my shower i got dresesd and just let my hair air dry. I grabbed my suitcase and started packing. I packed a bag to put my laptop in and my books I needed for classes. I got everything else packed. I put my cigarettes and lighter in my back pocket and my phone in the other pocket. I made myself breakfast before I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to Michael's sweet little face.

"Hey Michael," I say and hand him my suitcase.  
"You got everything?" He asks as he takes it.  
"Yeah, if I forget something I could probably just go out and buy it," I say.  
"Cool....Hi," He says.  
"Hi," I smile at him, "Oh wait!"

I see Michael start walking to the bus and I trot back to my bedroom. I grab the scrap book and walk outside and over to the bus. Michael just got done putting my suitcase with the others.

"Tyler volunteered himself to show you around the bus," AJ says.  
"Awesome and Tyler is the shorty blonde?" I question.  
"Yeah, that's him," Michael says.  
AJ gets on the bus. I started walking to the door but Michael pulls me away slightly.  
"Promise you will keep your hands off of the other members?" He asks me.  
"Of course Michael," I answer him and I watch him.  
His face twitches and he gets on the bus and I follow on. Tyler walks up me.  
"I'll be your tour mentor," Tyler says as he looks at me.  
"Show me to my bunk so I can put my shit down?" I ask him.  
"Right this way," He says as he leads me to the bunk area, "This one right here, above Michael's and across from Sky's."  
"Thank you," I say.

I put my bag down on the bunk and I unloaded my back pockets. I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, Tyler was watching me. My cigarettes and lighter was the last thing I put in the bunk. I looked over at him once i was done. He took my wrist and pulled me to the bathroom.

"Bathroom, toilet paper in the trash please," He informs, "Back lounge is for video games and movies. Front lounge is where we'll have band meetings, social activity."  
"Thank you, Tyler," I say with a smile.

I noticed that Michael was in the front lounge, so I walked to the front lounge and sat in the empty spot next to him.

"Hey Eli," Michael chimes.  
"Hi Mikey," I say with a smile.  
"Hey Eli," Ty says.  
"Hello...Ty," I say with a bit of question in my voice.  
"Yeah, I'm Ty," He says.

We were already on our way to the first venue, I suppose. Ty and Michael got into some intense talking. Sky, Josh, and AJ were wathing movies in the back lounge. I somehow managed to be in the bunk, looking at the stupid scrap book again. I got out and walked right into Tyler.

"Oh shit, sorry," I say.  
"Nah, it's all good," Tyler assures me.  
"Look at Michael's high school senior quote," I said as I held the scrap book ou at Tyler.  
"Friendship triumphs Relationships anyday," Tyler reads.  
"Still true to this day," I comment.  
"Is that a scrap book of you and Michael?" Tyler asks.  
"Yeah, it is. My mom started it when Michael and I started to be friends and she gave it to me continue," I answer.  
"That's..." Tyler starts.  
"Is that the old scrap book your mom started?" Michael asks.  
"Yeah. Here," I hand him the scrap book.

We all piled in the back lounge. The guys look over it and I sit there across from them. A lot of the comments the guys made were like "Awwwh baby Michael!" They get to 10th grade section.

"M+E=♡," Sky reads.  
"Homecoming 10th grade," AJ reads.  
"Awwh, he looks so dorky," Josh comments with a laugh.

Michael looks up at me. I just shake my head at him. He starts to flip the pages quickly till he got to the 11th grade section.

"11th grade. I look better," Michael says.  
"We skipped all of 10th grade," Josh comments.  
"10th grade was my scene grade. I'm so ashamed," Michael lies.  
"You're lying," Tyler says, "Just let us see it."

Michael glances at me. I shrugged my shoulders. They might as well know.

"Fine," Michael says as he flips back to the page wth the homecoming picture on it, "Have at it."

They flip through it slowly. Our report cards were the next two pages. The next page was the picture a friend took of Michael and I after he asked me.

"I fell in love with the neighbor girl," AJ reads the comment, "and now she's mine."  
"Is that? You and Eli?" Sky asks.  
"Yes..." Michael says.  
"You and Eli went out?" Tyler asks.  
"Yeah...." I chime in, "The next like 5 pages are just Michael and I. You know stupid couple stuff."

They flipped through the pages reading the captions.  
"Han Solo and Leia"  
"Bonnie and Clyde"  
"First Date"

Michael got red as he reads, "First time." I taped the condom wrapper in the scrap book.  
"YOU TWO GO IT ON!" Ty chimes in, which received a slug in the arm from Michael.  
Josh reads the comment, "We promise."  
"I thought you got rid of that," Michael says.  
"I didn't. I lied...I put it in there after the break up," I reply.

They decided to skip to 11th grade. They all read the comments. Afterwards Michael gave me the scrap book. I walk back to the bunks and put it in my bunk. I grabbed my camera and walks up to Michael.

"Michael, Picture?" I ask.  
"Hell yeah," He says.  
"Can you take it Ty?" I ask Ty.  
"Yes ma'am," Ty says as he takes it.  
Michael and I posed. He took a picture.  
"Thanks," I say.  
"You're welcome," Ty says as he hands it back to me.

I take it and put it in the bunk. I saw Tyler in his bunk.

"Tyler?" I ask.  
He slowly pulled back his curtain, "Yeah?"  
"Can I join you?" I ask him.  
"Come on in," He says and scoots over.  
I get in and look at him, "Why were you sad about the stupid scrap book?"  
"It's nothing. It's weird, just thinking you and Michael were friends. I guess, I kind off blinded myself from that you two would ever go out, to avoid hurt," Tyler says.  
"Awwwwh, Tyler," I comment and I open the curtain slowly, "I promised Michael I wouldn't be a thing with anyone, no just on tour but afterwards."  
"I'd figure he's make you promise that." Tyler sneers.

I climb out of his bunk. I walked into the front lounge, opening the fridge.

"We are about to the venue. We do sound check then food," Sky says.  
"Alright, I will wait," I say as I close it, "How does Michael behave wise with his tourettes whilst on tour?"  
"He just does random outburst. He gets a bit overwhelmed sometimes on stage," Sky answers, "He kind of loses his tourettes whilst he is on stage though."  
"That's good," I comment.  
"Yeah, I heard he used to be way worse so," Sky replies.  
"WE ARE HERE!!!" Josh screams from the back lounge.

I laugh and they all rushed to front lounge. I observed the gentlemen. The bus seems like it parked. I went to my bunk and got my cigarettes and my lightly, sliding them into my back pockets. I walked outside. I saw a line of fans. I just smiled and shook my head. I took a cigarette out. I lit it up and leaned against the bus. Michael came outside and leaned against the bus next to me, snapping a picture with my camera.

"I want you to continue that scrap book," He says.  
"I think," I say as smoke escapes my lips, "Tyler likes me."  
"You can't do anything and you have to seem unappealing to him," Michael snaps slightly, tourettes probably.  
I took my camera from him and I looked at him, "I told him Mikey. How are your tourettes?"  
"They act up every....don't change the subject," He says.  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore, that's why I changed the subject," I responded.  
"We can't even get one day in before we start throwing the kitchen sink at each other," He mumbles.  
"Give us a few days," I say and slide my hand into his.

He laced our fingers together. I took a picture of our hands. He just squeezed my hand and looked at me. Some fans screamed when they saw us. Michael pulled me back on to the bus. I dropped my cigarette on the way in.

"Fans suck," Michael mumbles.  
"I'll be right back," I say.  
I grab my wallet and head off the bus. I walk to the closest pizza place. I got a few boxes of pizza and headed to the line.  
"Pizza?" I ask.

I hand out most of the slices of the pizza. I got the end of the line and gave away a box to a big group. I had one box left so I shrugged and walked to the buses and got back on the Issues bus.

"PIZZA!" Ty says as he sees me.  
"I bought the fans pizza and this is the left over box," I saw and put it down on the counter.  
"You are so sweet," Tyler says.  
I was going to give into his charm and smile at him, "Thank you Tyler."  
“Thanks for the pizza, Eli,” Ty said as he takes a slice of the pizza.  
“You’re welcome,” I walk to my bunk and put my cigarettes and lighter under my pillow.

Everyone got off the bus to help unload, which I helped too. About half way when we were done, all the other bands got there. I helped them unload. I was like a crew member more than just Michael’s old friend who decided to join him on tour. I got meet the rest of the bands, which were Let Live, Of Mice and Men, and Bring Me the Horizon. They were all pretty awesome guys. I hid on the bus as I got on my laptop in the back lounge and started to do some school work. I was typing a paper as my eyes would glance at the text book that was placed next to me. Michael comes in and sits down next to me. I keep working.

“I always admired how much pride you took in your school work,” He comments.  
“You couldn’t turn in a major paper to save your life,” I reply; my fingers were still flying across my keyboard.  
“Yeah, I was always bad at that,” He says.  
“You’re only flaw,” I say with a bit of sarcasm laced in my words.  
“You’re a bag of cunt,” He says.

I just laugh and keep typing the stupid paper.

“Michael, sound check,” Tyler says.  
“Alright, I’ll be back Eli,” Michael comments.  
“Have fun with that,” I say.

I hear their footsteps leave and I continue my paper. It needs one more page and to be turned in by tonight. I was in a bit of a rush. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and pressed answer, not bothering to check who it was.

“Hello?” I say.  
“Hey baby girl,” the worlds were soft and sweet, mom.  
“Hey, mom, what’s up?” I stop my typing.  
“How’s school going, doll?” She asks.  
“Good. I’m finishing up this paper that is due tonight.”  
“Michael’s mom called and said you two kids met up.”  
“Yeah, he’s in a band and I’m on tour with them.”  
“Oh, how fun. Tour and school! Will you be okay?” I could hint the worry in her voice.  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine mom, I promise. I need to go mom and finish this paper.”  
“Alright hun, have Michael call me.”  
“I will..”  
“I love you bu-bye.”  
“Bye.”

I hung up and started typing the paper again. I was going to die. I made a quick break to get the slice of pizza left. I ate it as I typed. I realized I need Wi-Fi to turn in this paper. I turned the hot spot on my phone. I typed up the last reference and saved it. I connected my laptop to the Wi-Fi. I turned in my paper and sighed a bit happily. I closed up my book and put everything back into my bunk. I turned the hot spot off and crawled off the bus. I headed to the venue and got in the back way. I saw Michael and walked to him. He smiled, and mouthed hi. I took his hand. They were about to go on. I was happy I made it this far. They get called to the stage and they go on. They put on a hell of a performance. Everyone was amazing. I had a good time there.

-~-~-

They get off the stage. I helped their crew strike their set up. The rest of the guys had gone back to the bus. I quickly made my way back to the bus. Michael was standing in the front lounge.

“You guys were amazing,” I say, smiling.  
“Thanks.” The boys say.  
“Michael, mom wanted you to call her,” I whisper to Michael.  
“Alright, I will,” He says.

I was a bit nervous not really sure what was going to happen now. I crawled into my bunk and lay down. I felt tired, so I closed my eyes and that’s the last thing I did that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Day two of tour and I just woke up in my bunk. I stare at the ceiling before I decide to get out. I grabbed my phone and got out. I walk to the back lounge. I sat down on the couch. I unlock my phone and sits there, scrolling through my phone’s apps. I sigh, suddenly remembering I had a paper to type. I groaned as I get up. I go to my bunk. I grabbed my laptop, my headphones, and a textbook. School and tour is not a good idea. I go back to the front lounge. I put my headphones in and played Pandora. I listen to music as I start my paper. I ignore my rumbling stomach. I kept typing. I knew that it has to be 4 pages not including my reference page and my cover page. Michael opens the door to the back lounge. I pulled out a headphone and look up at him. 

"Oh, sorry," Michael says.  
"It's fine. I'm just doing a paper, again," I answer him.  
"We are getting breakfast. Do you wanna come with?" Michael asks.  
"I...okay," I say as I click save on my laptop and close it. I pause my music. I took out my headphones and used them as a book mark in my text book.   
Michael pulled me into a hug, "Morning."  
"Morning," I mumble as I hug him back.   
"We are here," Michael mutters.

He presses a small kiss to the top of my head. I slid on my jacket and my toms. I tossed my cigarette and a lighter in my jacket pocket. Michael waited for me. We started walking to the food place where the rest of everyone was. We get there and join them. I sit in between Sky and Ty. 

"How come I'm the Berlin wall?" I ask AJ, who's on the other side of the table.  
"You came in late," AJ says with a shrug.   
"I'm North Berlin and Ty is South Berlin?" Sky asks.   
"Well, technically, you are south and Ty is North. The mountain is straight ahead of us, making you south and Ty north," I answer. Everyone was looking at me.  
"That is true," Sky states, "I thought you were getting your degree in music production."  
"I'm a bit of a history buff," I answer, "After I'm done with Music Production I'm going back to school for history."  
"You should give yourself a break," Ty says.  
"I rather do it now and get it all over with," I respond.  
"That make sense but a break or something to distract you," Sky answers.   
"Me going on tour with y'all is distracting me," I state. 

We eventually order our drinks and food. I was hungry. I just really listened to the conversations the boys had. Tyler was sitting across from me. We kept making eye contact. I would smile when we did. Ty would glance at us, I could see out of the corner of my eye. Tyler got up and announced he was going to the bathroom. Ty leaned over to quietly talk to me. 

"You should see the way you and Tyler look at each other," Ty comments.  
"What do you mean? We are just exchanging--" I start.   
"Nah, it's like love. The vibe you two give off is just love," He states firmly.  
"I...," I gave a small shrug as Tyler came back and sat down.

Our food arrives and everyone eats in silent. It was more than comfortable. I would, glance at Tyler time to time. Tyler would be looking at me a few time I glanced. The more we ate the more conversation happened. 

"So Elizabeth?" Tyler pipes up.  
"Yes sir?" I answer.   
"Michael and you have been best friends for a long time?" Tyler asks.  
"We were both small children like 5. He moved here when I was 3," I say. 

We go back to eat. After everyone was done eating, the bill took a lap around the table and got stacked with cash. I went up to the paying podium and payed with all the cash. Ty had come with me.

"If Tyler asks you out, will you say yes?" Ty asks.   
"No cause I promised Michael I'd keep my hands off of everyone," I answer.   
"I think you and my homeboy would cute together," He states.   
"Homeboy?" I question.  
"Yeah....," He says. 

I just laugh quietly as I walked back to the table to retrieve my jacket. Ty and I walked back to the bus. Ty goes in and I grab a cigarette and light it up. I take drags, blow out smoke, as I pull out another one. I finish my first one and put it out. I light up my second one, I smoke this one a little quicker than the first. I put it out. I walked on the bus, seeing everyone in the front lounge. I make my way to the back. I grab my junk and crawled into my bunk. I opened my laptop and book, started on my paper again. A couple hours I past I'm sure. I saved the paper. I close my laptop and check my phone. 

Your break from school is staying in your bunk, working on a paper? Tyler

Your mom was happy to here my voice. We talked for a few minutes. Michael

Imma crawl into your bunk, watch out. Tyler

I laugh quietly as my curtain gets pulled open. Tyler crawls in my bunk. I watch him as he got comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks into the tour, we are at a hotel. We have the day out. I am relaxing in the shower, the cold water running down my back after hitting my head. This felt amazing. I was enjoying it before I heard my phone ring. I was done with my shower. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I reach for my phone. Tyler’s name was at the top. I press answer and put it on speaker.

“Hey Mr. Tyler,” I say as I answer.  
“Hi girly,” Tyler says, “Come open your door. I’ve been out here for like 2 minutes now.”  
“Sorry, I was in the shower,” I reply with. little did she know she was falling in love  
“It’s cool. I can wait,” He says.  
I walk out to my suitcase, “Nah, I am getting dressed right now; I’ll be a couple more minutes.”  
“Take your time,” He chimes in.  
I put my phone down and slide on my bra and shirt. I slip on my underwear. I yanked up my skinny jeans, “Alright, talk to you in a bit.”  
“Okay,” He says as he hangs up.

I brush my hair up into a ponytail. I walk to the door and open it. Tyler quickly gets up off the floor from where he was sitting. He hands me a single white rose, my favorite. I take it and smell it. Mm, sweet, I love it.

“Ummm, I was thinking we could do lunch and then go to the amusement park,” Tyler says.  
“Like a date?” I ask.  
“Yeah, like a date,” He says.  
“Tyler, Michael isn’t going to be happy,” I say.  
“Ty is distracting Michael till we get back,” Tyler states.  
“Alright, fuck it, let’s do it,” I say to him.

I pull him in my room and close the door. I put the rose down on the desk by the window. I put on my socks and my toms. I put on a bit of makeup. I look over at Tyler, who seems to be doing something on his phone. I finish and look at him.

“Come on,” I say.  
“You look so damn cute,” He says.  
“Why thank you, good sir,” I say as I giggle a bit.

He gets up. I grab my phone and wallet and the hotel room keys. I slide them all into my pockets. He opens the door and gestures for me to go ahead. I walk out of the room and he follows me out. We walk rather quickly by Michael’s and Sky’s door, because it was open a crack. We take the stairs down and walk out the front door of the hotel.

“So, where is this lunch?” I ask.  
“Um, well there is pizza, Subway, Taco Bell, Wendy’s, and a diner just down the street then a left,” Tyler answers.  
“The diner,” I pick, “I love diners.”  
“See, I didn’t know that,” Tyler says.  
“There is a lot you don’t know about me,” I state.  
“Then tell me everything about your life,” Tyler says.

“I came out of my mother April 10th 1991, in a small hospital outside of Atlanta, Georgia. Michael moved in right next door, when I was 3. I hated the shit of Michael. Our parents were great friends, we had play dates. I’d shove his face into dirt. I use to go to his house to get baby sat by his parents. My parents would baby sit him at my house. We went to school together, rode the same bus until we were sophomores in high school. Michael didn’t tell me about his Tourettes till 8th grade. I excelled in history class and English. I use to be Michael’s tutor for those classes. High school was fun. I was that girl that went to parties and make out with everyone from being inebriated. 10th grade is when Michael and I went out, like the second month in. We were like that couple that was always together. We dated for a few months after that. We were sure we were the ones for each other. The Christmas that happened during the dating, Michael gave me a promise ring. We had a talk one day and we decided we were better off friends. It took us until that summer to finally getting comfortable with each other again. Michael was my first, honestly. He was good, so you have that to compete with,” I chuckle as I look at Tyler as he was taking all this in.

“Continue,” He insisted. We should have gotten taxi to this diner.

“11th grade was me battling my depression that I got diagnosed with. I got better by 12th grade. Michael was a huge help. I slowly swung off my anti-depressants. After graduation, I ran off to California. I believe from what I’ve read on the internet, you two had just started A Path Less Traveled by the time I had gotten settled in Cali,” I say.

“I met Michael at a house party. We weren’t drinking. We talked and decided to start a band. I could have almost met you, if you were still there,” He says.

I nod, “Yeah, anyways. I moved back to Atlanta as I started school. I took my parents’ old house so they didn’t have to sell it. I am setting up a recording studio, in the house, once I get a stable job and finish college in a year…now you are all caught up.”

“Wow,” Tyler says, “That’s awesome.

We arrived at this diner. It was cute and small. We walk to a booth in the back. We sit down. A waitress comes by, who was way too happy to be working in a diner.

“What can I get you two to drink?” She asks.  
“I’ll have tea, no lemon,” I say.  
“I’ll have diet,” Tyler says.  
“Okay, coming right up,” She leaves.  
“She’s too fucking happy to be working here,” I say.  
“Just a little bit,” Tyler says.

I laugh as I look at menu, Tyler doing the same. I yawn quietly as I cover my mouth. I feel my phone buzz. Please please don’t be Michael. I take out my phone as I look at it.

Hey, I know Tyler and you are on a date. I want to talk to you when you two get back. You fucking promise you wouldn’t date anyone in the band. You broke a promise. You seem stressed anyway, I think you should go home and focus on school. I slide my phone back into my pocket.

“Who was that?” Tyler asks.  
“Just my dad,” I lie.

The waitress comes by with our drinks. She puts them on the table. We order our food. He observes me as I play with my hair. I didn’t know what to say. I felt so bad about breaking my promise with Michael, but Tyler was so cute and super nice. Falling In love with him really. Tyler say something and it breaks me out of my trance.

“I’m sorry. What did you say?” I ask.  
“I said what are you thinking about?,” He repeats himself.  
“That pulls me out of my trance, sorry. Nothing,” I answer.  
"Alright?" Tyler says in a questioning way.

Our food arrived and we ate. Tyler paid the bill. I left tip. We took a taxi back to the hotel. I walk with Tyler to his room.

"This was nice," Tyler says.  
"It really was," I say with a smile.

Tyler kisses my cheek then goes in his hotel room. I turn around and walk back down the hall to my room. I hear someone walk up behind me.

"Look who it is, fucking promise breaker," I hear the person say, it was Michael.  
“Look Michael, can we talk about this in my room, so we don’t cause a scene,” I ask nicely.  
“Fine, but just to let you know, it hurts,” He grumbles.  
 We walk into my room and I slide in the ‘Do Not Disturb’ thing. Michael sits down on the chair. I take my place on the bed, just looking at him.  
 “Why?” is all he manages to speak.  
“Why what?” I ask.  
“Why Tyler? Why did you break the promise?” Michael says.  
“Tyler has been nothing but nice, sweet, charming, perfect to me since I met the band. I broke the promise because Tyler was all those things and ask me out on a date. You should have talked to him also,” I defend.  
“I didn’t think I would have too,” Michael states under his breath.  
“Can it Michael! I can’t help that Tyler likes me! I can’t just be rude so I don’t fucking fall for him! I can’t help that we didn’t work out! We came to an agreement! If you ask me it sounds like you still fucking like me!” I bark at him.  
“I don’t fucking like you! But that fact is YOU PROMISED ME AND YOU FUCKING TOLD ME YOU WOULDN’T DATE ANY OF THE FUCK HEADS IN MY BAND, BECAUSE THAT AUTOMATICALLY PUTS ME IN THE MIDDLE AND I DON’T THINK I COULD PICK A SIDE! YOU MATTER MORE THAN THIS STUPID BAND!” Michael barks back.

At this point I start to cry. I feel so overwhelmed with emotions right now.

“LEAVE! I’LL BE GONE TOMORROW! GOOD LUCK EXPLAINING TO TYLER!” I whine at him.

He just sighed and left, making sure to slam my door nice and loud. I sniffle and look down at my hands. I groan and walk into the bathroom. I fill up the tiny bathtub I have. I strip my clothes and I get in. I relax against the warm water and the tiny bit warmed ceramic. I let the tears keep falling. Bathing in my tears, looking at my awful body. I reach over to get my phone and I look at the couple of texts messages from Tyler I got.

I want you to know, after tour, I will see you and date you, kiss you, and make love to you no matter what Michael thinks.  
I like you a lot. I’ll try to talk to him.

I look at them. I feel more tears swell up and fall out. I got a text from my mother.  
 How’s the tour going? How are things with you and Michael?  
I groan and type a reply. The tour is going great. Things with Michael are going great.  
 I lied but she doesn't need to know. I put my phone back on the place where I had it. I get out of the tub and wrap myself in a towel. I dry off and put on panties and my sport bra. I throw on an oversized shirt. I pulled up my hair into a ponytail. I sit on my bed. I open my laptop and type up the rest of my paper. I submit it to my professor. I look at my assignments, realizing that I am 100% done with my work. I close my laptop and bring my knees to my chest. There is a small knock on my door. I get up and open the door.

“Yes?” I say before looking to see that it’s Ty.  
“Food run, what do you want?” Ty asks.  
“Umm, I’ll take whatever,” I answer.  
“Alright, feel better baby girl,” Ty says with a smile.  
“Thanks sweetie,” I say nicely, and hand him my key, “Here is my key, in case I’m asleep or something.”  
“Alright will do,” Ty says with a smile.

Ty kisses my cheek. He leaves and I close my door. I get back on my bed. I turn on the TV and flipped to Sy-Fy, it had Quantum Leap re-runs. It’s my favorite. My phone chimes and I look at it. Mom pops on the screen.  
 Are you two dating again?

Ouch. I reply rather quickly No Mom, we aren’t.  
Shame I owe his mom ten dollars now.  
DID YOU BET ON IF MICHAEL AND I WOULD GET TOGETHER?!?  
Yes, but we never thought that you two would run into each other again.  
Fuck you mom.

I threw my phone to the floor. I’d pick it back up later. It’s not too nice, at least I have an excuse to buy a new one. I hear knocks on my door. I get out quickly and wrap myself up in a towel and open the door a little.

‘Yes?” I ask before I even register who it is, Ty.  
“Food,” He says as he hands me a bag.  
“What do I owe?” I ask.  
“Ten dollars,” He answers.

I give a tenner from my wallet, handing it to him then taking the food. He smiles and I wave him. I close my door. I crawl into bed and eat my food. I was leaving no matter what Michael or Tyler thought. I pack as I eat. Slowly getting everything together. I also slid some clothes on. I buy a plane ticket, sighing to myself. This was it, it was fun, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I hated this story, I gave up.


End file.
